A Suprising Friendship
by Broadway4eva
Summary: Nineteen years later, three friends are starting at Hogwarts, two of them children of the Golden Trio! Follow them as they begin their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and get closer to a certain Malfoy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everybody! Well, since it is almost Harry's birthday, and the movie just premiered last weekend, I am writing about the next generation! It's Rose, Lacey (daughter of Neville and Luna, made up), and Albus's first year! My story will follow their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a new friend, Scorpius Malfoy! Enjoy, and I hope that this is okay! My first Harry Potter fic! Well, on with the story! _

**I walked onto the Hogwarts Express, excited for the new school year. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to Hogwarts! Wandering around, I looked for an empty compartment, which I found suprisingly quickly. Sitting down on the train, I rummaged in my trunk for a book before putting it away. Opening the book, I was lost in my favourite Muggle novel, Of Mice and Men. Suddenly, after barely finishing a sentence, I heard a person walk in.**

**"Hi, Rose!" I looked up, only to meet the eyes of my best friend, Lacey.**

**"Lacey!" Standing up, I gave my friend a sisterly hug. "How are you?"**

**We sat down across from each other. "Excited! I can't-"**

**Lacey's sentance was interrupted by two other first-years walking into the compartment. "Al!"**

**"Hello, Rose," Albus said, and then went back to muttering 'Not Slytherin!'**

**I didn't recognize the second boy. "Hi!" I said to him. "I'm Rose."**

**"Hey," The boy said, not looking up. "I'm Scorpius."**

**"Nice to meet you!" At that, Scorpius sat down next to the window, staring out of it.**

**"So, Lacey, what House do you want to be in?"**

**"Um, I guess that Hufflepuff would be cool, but I would like to be in Ravenclaw, most of all. By the way, Quibbler?" Lacey offered the newspaper that her mother run.**

**"Sure." I took the paper. "I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. How about you, Albus?"**

**"Not Slytherin!" He practically screamed.**

**"Okay, okay, we've heard it a billion bloody times!" Scorpius answered him.**

**"Well, Scorpius, what house do you want?" Lacey asked him.**

**"Um, well, I guess that I don't want Slytherin either. Too many rumors about it being for Dark Wizards. I think that Ravenclaw would be nice, but I don't really know. Mum doesn't think I have to worry about being in Slytherin. Apparently, I'm "too nice.""**

**"Well, that's not nessecarily a bad thing." I said. "Being in Slytherin. I mean, Severus Snape was in Slytherin."**

**"But so was Lord Voldermort." Albus answered.**

**"Thank you, Captian Obvious." Scorpius replied.**

**It was bad that the four of us were going to the same school. I couldn't even imagine being in the same House as my best friend, cousin, and, well, what was Scorpius? An enemy? Friend? Rival? I suppose this year** **we will find out.**

_A/N: And scene! How was that? A boring chapter, I know, but it was nessecary. Please click the blue "Review" button and tell me! I promise that there will be some Rose/Scorpius later! Updates will be every other day, or as often as possible. Since it is the middle of summer, it might take me into the school year, if it ends up being longer than I anticipate. See you soon, and don't forget to send your e-mail address in for Pottermore! Can't wait!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I'm posting this tonight because tomorrow is my sister's birthday, so I don't know how much time I will have to post, and...ENJOY! So, since I am not a brilliant Brittish lady named J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters, setting, or anything. Basically, I own an iPod, some gum, and my Converse. Get it? Now, on with the story!_

**Finally, after sitting in the compartment for what seemed like a lifetime, we got to the castle. It was magnificent, and after a short time, we had gone across the lake to the building. Hagrid led us in, and then left to go sit with the other professors while we were sorted. Again, there was much waiting entailed in this. I listened to many people be sorted, when finally, my name was called. I walked up to the Sorting Hat, sat it on my head, and within a few moments, it proclaimed the name of my House.**

**"Ravenclaw!" the Hat said. My fellow Ravenclaws clapped, and I sat down at their table. Then, after a few others were sorted, it was Lacey's turn. Again, the Sorting hat took no time to decide, and chose Ravenclaw. We clapped again, and my close friend came to sit by me. **

**Then it was Al's turn. He anxiously picked up the hat, and this time, it took much longer for the hat to decide. But, once again, the Sorting Hat made a decision. "Ravenclaw!" He seemed happy about that, and walked and sat down at the Ravenclaw table near Lacey and I. **

**After a few more people were Sorted, and then Scorpius was. It barely took a second for the Sorting Hat to say "Ravenclaw!" I clapped with the rest of my house as he came and sat at the table, but couldn't help thinking that Albus and him would strangle each other by the end of the year if they were anywhere near each other. Sitting on the train was bad enough for that. **

**When the Headmistress, McGonnagal, was done with her speech, and we had all eaten our fill from the feast, we followed the crowd back to the Raveclaw commonroom.**

**"I can't believe that we're in the same house!" Lacey squealed as we set our belongings down in the girl's dormitory.**

**"Yeah. I hope that Albus is happy that he's not in Slytherin!" I replied. **

**"Uh-huh. I think that he would be happy in any house, as long as it wasn't Slytherin!"**

**"True. But I can't believe that Scorpius is in our house! He's nice enough, except he doesn't seem like a Ravenclaw."**

**"He seems nice enough. But Ravenclaw is mainly known for being smart, so I guess we will just find out tomorrow."**

**"I guess. I just hope that Scorpius and Albus make it through the year without ripping each other's heads off! They could be good friends, but they just don't seem to get along!"**

**"I know! While Al was muttering on the train, I could've sworn that Scorpius was going to explode, he was so irritated!"**

**"Yeah." I sat down on my bed. "Anyways, I'm really tired. I'm just going to read. See you in the morning, Lacey!"**

**"Alright! Enjoy your book!" With that, I pulled out a different book and began to read. My prediction had been right. This was going to be a very long year. It began tomorrow. **

_A/N: So, how was it? Classes start tomorrow, and I apologize for my whack spelling! There will be more soon, and the story will actually start! I have some ideas... Anyways, please Review, and let me know what I have to work on! Bye for now, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Sorry, in a Hunger Games mood!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! Here's the chapter, and I'm sorry that it's kinda dumb! Writer's block seems to enjoy inhabiting my mind! Wish I was Quinn from Zoey 101! She doesn't ever seem to have any kind of brain block! Now then, since I use this site, I mostlikely don't own anything but the plot and Lacey. And on with the show! Or story, technically..._

**"Rose, Rosie!" I woke up to someone yelling at me.**

**"What?" I replied. Then I looked up, and saw a 5th year and Lacey yelling at me. **

**"There's 15 minutes till classes, Rosie! Hurry up, you don't want to be late!" This definitly woke me up.**

**"Thanks, Lacey!" After that, I got dressed in my robes, tried to brush my unruly, auburn hair, and slipped on a pair of navy blue Converse. My books were neatly stacked in my trunk, thank god, so I was ready right as Lacey walked out. Lacey and I walked to our first class, Transfiguration.**

**We sat down as class began, and started a day of listening to the drones of annoying teachers.**

* * *

><p><strong>When we got back to the commonroom at the end of the day, we answered the painting's riddle, and walked in. "Finally, finished!" I said, taking a deep breath.<strong>

**"Yeah," replied Lacey. "Hey, guess what?"**

**"What?"**

**"There are tryouts for the Quidditch team Saturday morning! You were really good today, flying in class. I heard Madam Hooch talking to someone, I think a 6th year, about it."**

**Yes, Madam Hooch still taught here, although next year she would be retiring. "Cool! I guess that I get it from Uncle George. Maybe I'll try out!" As Lacey and I sat down, Albus walked into the room. "Hey, Al! Guess what?"**

**"Quidditch tryouts, I know! Are you going to try and get on the team?"**

**"Yeah. How about you? You're pretty good!"**

**"Nah. I don't think I really want to. But Scorpius sure does!"**

**"Wait, I though you didn't like him! You said he was annoying?"**

**"Yeah, but I sat next to him in class, and we started talking about Quidditch."**

**"Ah, I see. What position does he want?"**

**"Chaser."**

**"That's what you're best at, Rose!" Lacey said. She had been at our house while I was playing Quidditch in the backyard countless times. **

**"Huh. I guess that there's nothing wrong with some friendly competition." Albus replied, as he began to walk away. "Anyways, I'm going to go find something. See you later!"**

**"Well, are you going to try out? First-years don't normally make it, but you're really good!"**

**"No way, Lace!"**

**"Come on, Rosie! Please! Try out just to beat Scorpius? Your dad told you to beat him in everything! Doesn't that include making the Quidditch team?"**

**"Oi! Why do you always have to be right? Fine, I'll try out! But I doubt that I'll make it!" Just then, Scorpius walked in.**

**"Hey," he said.**

**"Hi, Malfoy. Hear you're trying out for the team."**

**"Yeah. The Chaser last year was a 7th year, so they're looking for a new one. Suppose it doesn't hurt to try. How about you?"**

**"I'm trying out for Chaser on Saturday."**

**"Oh. Well, good luck."**

**"You too. See you around!"**

**"See you." With that, he walked away, up to a boy's dormitory.**

**"Well, I guess that I have to make the team, then. Right Lacey?"**

**"Yep. We'll just have to wait 'till Saturday to see, though.**

_A/N: So how was that? I apologize for most of the chapter being dialouge, but the next chapter's tryouts! Sorry about the fact that first-years don't normally make it, but I really wanted to put this in. Anyways, review! If you do, I will make you into a minor character and put you on the Quidditch team! Or, just review for the heck of it! Whatever pleases you! Adios! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you go, the next chapter! Today, I have a new character, but other than her, Lacey, and the climactic plot structure, I own nothing. Nothing. Need it again? Good, didn't think so! Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**Saturday morning, I woke up restless, ready to go play Quidditch, and hopefully make the team, even if I was a first-year. I showered, put on Quidditch robes I was borrowing from a 3rd year, and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. When I was cleaned up and ready for try-outs, I walked into the commonroom, and began working on my homework I had gotten over the week. **

**After awhile, other Ravenclaws began waking up and walking into the commonroom. I finished the homework as I saw Lacey walk up to me out of the corner of my eye. "Hey!" she said, her normal perky self.**

**"Hey. Ugh, I wasn't able to sleep last night!" I replied.**

**"Don't worry, Rosie! Why don't we go and get some breakfast?"**

**"Sure, I guess that'll calm my nerves. I just really want to do better than Scorpius!" I stood up, and we walked out of the room, down the hall, and sat down at the Ravenclaw table in the Dining Hall. We both grabbed cereal, pumpkin juice, and bacon.**

**"Hey, Rosie!" Not knowing who it was, I jumped, and turned around.**

**"Oi, Al! I didn't realize that you were there!" I said, realizing that the person was Albus.**

**"Sorry! I was just wondering if you had decided to try out for the team, but I guess you are, considering you borrowed somebody's robes."**

**"Yeah, but I don't think I'll make the team. Are there any other people going for Chaser, besides Scorpius?"**

**"There's one person, who's a 2nd year, but he's not very good, so either you or Scorpius will make it. I've got to go find James. Mum sent me his letter instead of mine. Lily probably sent them."**

**"Okay, well, see you later!" With that, Al turned on his heels and walked towards James at the Gryffindor table. **

**"Well, then, I guess that it will really be either you or Malfoy." Lacey mused, while shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. **

**After breakfast, Lacey and Albus wished me luck, and I walked out to the Quidditch field after getting my broom. We waited outside for a few minutes for everyone to get there, and the tryouts started, led by 6th year, Alexia Good. She had everyone practice some flying drills, ranging from super easy to really hard, even so I couldn't execute them perfectly. Afterwards, two 3rd years that were terrible flyers were eliminated. We then were separated into two teams, and started a game. Easily, I did my job for the team, just as I did at home while playing with my cousins. But Malfoy was pretty good, and I had a challenge on my hands. But just as I grabbed a Quaffle, only twenty minutes into the game, our team caught the Snitch, and the game ended. **

**"Good job!" Alexia said, as we all landed and walked across the pitch towards her. "I certainly have a lot to think about, and the list will be posted tonight, right after dinner. Well, see you later!" Alexia walked away, leaving a tired group of students. **

**I found Scorpius, and walked up to him. "Good job! Didn't think it would be such a challenge!"**

**"Me neither! But whatever happens, you were great." Coming from Scorpius, this was very suprising. He was much more of the jealous type.**

**"Thanks," I answered, brushing a stray hair out of my eye. "You know what?"**

**"What, Rose?"**

**"I have a feeling that the list won't be posted by tonight."**

**"Got that right! Alexia lies about everything! I mean, seriously, everything! A bit annoying, matter of fact."**

**"Exactly! When will she figure out that her whole life is a "little" white lie?"**

**"Don't know, but it will be terrible when that happens!" We reached the commonroom, and answered the riddle. I walked up to the girl's dormitory, and changed out of my Quidditch robes, into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I was beginning to see Scorpius in a new light.**

_A/N: And scene! How was that? As usual, I own both the plot, Lacey, and Alexia, but that's it. Capishe? Now, see that blue button right under the story? Click on it, and write your opinion of my story! NOW! Ciao!_**  
><strong>


	5. Author's Note

_Hiya! I am sorry about the Author's Note chapter, but this is URGENT! I would like my readers to know that, in light of recent events, and a spike in babysitting jobs, I will be updating weekly. Yes, weekly. This will also give me time to improve the chapters, and work on new stories! For now, any of you few and far between readers, you will have to wait till the weekend for me to write again. Sorry! And to anyone who cares, these are some awesome songs! Look them up!_

_Monster (Paramore)_

_In The End (Linkin Park)_

_Since U Been Gone (A Day to Remember)_

_Smile (Avril Lavrigne)  
><em>

_Na Na Na... (My Chemical Romance)_

_Have fun reading and writing, and please listen to the songs! They freaking rock! Adios! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! So, today I will update, since I have some spare time! Once again, I don't own about 90% of this story. You're welcome, Ms. Rowling. Now, shut up and enjoy the story!_

**Later that evening, Lacey found me in the library, while I was reading. "Ello? Rosie?"**

**"Yeah?" I asked.**

**"You want to go eat? It's nearly 7:30!"**

**"Oh!" I jumped up, put my book in my leather messenger bag, and we walked out, down the hall to the Dining Hall. "I didn't realize that it was so late! I was lost in this magnificent book!"**

**"Aren't you always?" She jokingly punched my arm as we sat down, grabbing food quickly. "So, do you know which one of you made it?"**

**"Not yet. He was really good, though! I bet it's going to be hard for Alexia to decide."**

**"Oooh, does someone have a crush?" Lacey prodded.**

**"Lace, I could never have a crush on a MALFOY! I was just stating a fact!" In my defense, I was, but he was very cute. He took after his father, with his blond, almost white hair, but he had stormy bluish eyes. Scorpius was as tall as me, and honestly, I guess I had a mini-crush on the somewhat-caring-but-funny boy, just don't tell Lacey! Or my father, for that matter.**

**"Hey, Rose," I heard someone, and turned around, only to see my cousin, Albus. "They posted the team!"  
><strong>

**"Awesome! I'll go check when I'm done eating, so don't tell me!"**

**"Okay! Well, goodbye!" He turned on his heels, and walked out of the Dining Hall.**

**"So," Lacey asked. "Who do you think will have made it?"**

**"Um, I honestly don't know. If I made it, or if he did, we both deserved it."**

**"Okay. Well, do you want to go check it?"**

**"Since I really want to see, and because I have lost my appetite, sure!" We stood up and walked out of the Dining Hall, back to the commonroom, where the list was posted. I read down the sheet, and found the word "Chaser." Under it, I read Rosie Weasly.**

**"Oh my god! I made the team!" I squealed at Lacey. **

**"Good job!" she replied, and gave me a sisterly hug of congratulations. Scorpius walked into the room and looked at the sheet. His smug smile turned into a scowl, and he looked at me.**

**"Good job, Rosie. You deserve it."**

**"Thanks. You were really good to, Scorpius."**

**"Thanks. Well, see you around!"**

**"Bye!" He then walked out of the room, back to the boy's dormitory. As he walked out, something appeared in the middle of the room, causing a terrible screech. Scorpius turned around, and all of us in the room were now looking at the floating Patronus. A Snowy Owl. "Once again, the Ministry has fallen. Death Eaters have taken over. Arm yourselves. Recreate Dumbledore's Army."**

_Did I confuse you? Who's Patronus is a snowy owl? What will become of our favorite pairing? Is it the Battle of Hogwarts all over again? Find out in the next enthralling episode of A Suprising Friendship! But don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiya! Okay, I don't own this truly magical book series, but the idea is ALL MINE! No, I lied. I just own the idea for this FanFiction._

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, what is going on?" I asked, after a prolonged silence.<strong>

**"I don't know. But, apparently, the Ministry is ruined, and a bunch of people who followed Voldemort took over." said Lacey.**

**"Wait!" a 4th year screamed. "I recognize the Patronus! It's, wait, it was in a book. One second!" The girl ran up the stairs, two at a time, and walked into the dormitory.**

**"Doesn't it belong to Teddy?" Albus asked, looking up from his homework.**

**"Yes! I remember that he sent a Patronus a few months ago, to ask Mum something, and it was a snowy owl!" I replied.**

**"Well, how would he know?" a 6th year asked.**

**"Uncle Harry works at the Ministry, as an Auror. Teddy probably got a Patronus from him, and passed it on. He's pretty logical like that."**

**"Well, this is just peachy." Scorpius mused while walking up the stairs.**

**"Wait! There was something about Dumbledore's Army! We know who Dumbledore was, and everyone knows about the DA, but what are we supposed to do?" I ran up to him, and grabbed his arm to keep him from walking any farther.**

**"He said we have to re-form the DA. How are we going to do that?"**

**"I don't know. But if the Death Eaters took over, then Hogwarts isn't safe. It's controlled by the Ministry."**

**"Then this has to be done in secret." Lacey said from across the room.**

**"Well, how are we going to find out about Defense?" asked Scorpius.**

**"Isn't it obvious?" I looked around, but nobody seemed to understand what I thought. "Well, I guess not. But we need to get help from the Order of the Phoenix. They might be able to help, and there's a hidden entrance to the school inside of Honeyduke's. Plus, Professors Longbottom work here."**

**"Ohhhhhh," the other students replied in unison.**

**"Somebody go tell the other Houses. But don't forget, this is secret! And could somebody tell Professors Longbottom too?" Albus directed.**

**"I'll go find Slytherin!" A 2nd year declared.**

**"I've got Hufflepuff!" A 7th year cried.**

**"Gryffindor!" A 4th year yelped.**

**"We'll go find the Professors!" Lacey and I said.**

**"Okay, everyone else, read everything you can about Dark Arts. Find out everything! If any of you can conjure a Patronus, tell the Order we need their help. Get it?" Albus announced. We all set to work on everything, and began forming Dumbledore's Army. Again. This year truly was special. But now, I don't know if it's good or bad. Or if I'll even get to play on the Quidditch team.**

* * *

><p><em>How was that? Kind of a filler, but I think that I needed it. And, for any of you PJO fans, I also just wrote this FanFic called See You Soon, Charlie, so if you like this, go check that out! Read and review! Bye! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait! Curse you, writers block! Okay, so today I decided that I'm going to skip a few years into the future, because I'm STUCK. So, now, they're fourth-years, and I guess that the rest will be explained in my "Recap." So, I just checked the official website, and looked at the books in the library, and I apparently don't own Harry Potter. Sigh. But I do own a fedora and a really cool pair of combat boots! So, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_The ministry fell three years ago, to Death Eaters, on September 11._

_Our good friends are in their fourth year._

_Harry Potter, in fact, is dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Lily sat on the floor, in the middle of the dormitory, crying yet again. "It's okay, Lil. Don't worry." I sighed.<strong>

**_"_No! It's not okay! My dad's dead! We live in a terrible world! Look at where not worrying gets us! It's worse than when Voldemort was alive!" Lily stood up, and stormed out of the room, to go find her brother, James, in the Gryffindor commonroom.**

**_"_Don't worry, Rose. It's not your fault she's mad. I mean, she watched her dad die, so I guess she has the right to still be sad. She'll come around, you'll see." Lacey helped me up, off the floor, and we walked down to the Ravenclaw commonroom, still in our uniforms.**

**"Hi, Rose." Scorpius said, as we walked down, and stood over him and Albus, while he was doing his homework.**

**"Hi, Scorpius. Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" I asked.**

**"Sure. It's a miracle they still allow that trip." He stood up, and Lacey, Al, Scorpius, and I walked out, into the congregation of people ready to go. But when we walked out, everyone was looking at Professor Longbottom.**

**"Everybody, quiet!" He screamed, overpowering everyone. Instantly, the whole room of people were silent. "Now, I know that spirits are low, and the Ministry has been overthrown for nearing four years, but we need to work together to fix this!"**

**"How?" Asked a young boy in the front, close to the teachers. "We're just kids!"**

**"Indeed we are. However, that didn't stop us last time. We've been training DA for years, now, and although our first try was failed, I think that we need to try again. None of us can live with this. Come on, everybody. DA, meet back here in an hour, ready. Instead of Hogsmeade, we're going to the Ministry."**

* * *

><p><em>So, how was that? I thought pretty good, but that's just me. <em>_Why not Review? Flames accepted, but not appreciated. Anyways, arive dinche! (That's Italian for goodbye, but it's phonetic, so I don't know if that's how you spell it. I was listening to the song "Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now from Hairspray.)_**  
><strong>


	9. Up For Adoption

I got this far, but I can't think of anything. Plus, it had some errors. Forevermore, this is up for adoption. Anyone interested, please PM me.


End file.
